leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP021
and the Most Beautiful ! | screen=yes | broadcast_jp=March 1, 2007 | broadcast_us=July 10, 2007 | en_series= | en_op= | ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP021-DP030 | footnotes=* }} Ya See We Want An Evolution! (Japanese: 最強のコイキングと最も美しいヒンバス！ The Strongest and the Most Beautiful !) is the 21st episode of the , and the 487th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 1, 2007 and in the United States on July 10, 2007. Blurb As Team Rocket trudges through Sinnoh, they run into the Magikarp Salesman who's tricked them so many times before. This time, he cons them into buying an Evolution machine that will evolve a Pokémon at any time—or so he says. Elsewhere, Ash and his friends hear about the B-Button League, a group of Coordinators who never evolve their Pokémon. The rumors say they have a beautiful Feebas and a powerful Magikarp, so Ash and his friends go to check it out. The B-Button League is headed by a girl named Haley, and she and her sister Oralie do indeed have a very fine Feebas and Magikarp. Team Rocket sneaks in to watch Dawn and Ash test their Pokémon against Oralie's Magikarp; not only does Magikarp defeat Piplup, it's strong enough to give Pikachu a run for its money! Team Rocket is so impressed, they grab Magikarp and Feebas on the spot, then take Pikachu too when it tries to stop them. Now Team Rocket prepares to use their new machine to evolve all three Pokémon, much to our heroes' dismay. But the Evolution machine doesn't work at all! However, Team Rocket has a plan B: their new machine can also transform into a tough-looking robot. Too bad for them that the robot quickly falls apart, being just another sales scam. Oralie and Haley have Feebas and Magikarp help Pikachu defeat Team Rocket, and then our heroes can happily continue on their way to Floaroma Town! Plot The episode opens with hiking along a route, nearly exhausted. A lands in James's hands as they run into a man advertising a Magikarp. Team Rocket recognizes him as the same salesman that conned them many times before, James promptly tossing the Magikarp in his face. They try to get their money back, but the salesman manages to change the subject, discussing an evolution-inducing machine. He tells them about a company that developed the prototype machine, but the company went bankrupt. The workers developed the technology more so the salesman can get one. Team Rocket decides to take the plans for building the machine. Before he runs off, the salesman warns them that after they build it, they need to wait a week before using the machine. Meanwhile, and return to Jubilife City in order to reach Floaroma Town. While walking, a TV crew from the Jubilife Sinnoh Today Show asks Ash if he would evolve his , which his response is not without checking with Pikachu. They believe he is with the B-Button League. When asks about the club, the reporter explains that they are a group of s in Jubilife that compete without evolving their and that the group has a very powerful Magikarp and . Ash and his friends head to the location and meet the leader Haley and her sister Oralie. 's usual attraction is stopped by 's . Inside, they approach a pool as Haley activates a remote, raising the pool and showing their Magikarp and Feebas. While Ash and Dawn check their Pokédexes, Haley and Oralie discuss their beliefs that Pokémon can be strong without evolving, desiring to make their Magikarp and Feebas as strong as possible, similar to Ash and Pikachu. Ash asks for a against Magikarp, but Dawn manages to go first, wanting to test 's battle skill in water. A disguised Team Rocket shows up as a fake C-button league. They put up a guise of wanting to research the group. Piplup jumps into the pool as Oralie's Magikarp prepares to duel. Piplup uses but Magikarp dodges underwater. Both swim strong underwater, but Magikarp easily dodges Piplup's attack and jumps out of the water. Piplup fires to the surface as Magikarp swats it away and dives down, Piplup and slamming it around the pool walls before sending it into the ceiling. It lands in the water and floats to the surface, knocked out. Though stunned at how powerful Magikarp is, Ash still wants to take his chance against Magikarp with Pikachu. Pikachu fires , but Magikarp jumps into the air and spins to dodge. It comes down with Tackle, and although Pikachu tries to dodge, Magikarp still hits, slamming Pikachu into the edge of the pool. Pikachu clings onto the edge before retaliating with . Magikarp meets it head on with Tackle, but Pikachu switches to . Both attacks hit and create an explosion, tossing both Pokémon into the pool. Pikachu gets back onto the island and Magikarp resurfaces, both exhausted. After the battle, Haley and Oralie offer Ash and his friends lunch. As they turn to offer the C-Button League, they spot Team Rocket stealing Magikarp and Feebas. Team Rocket removes their disguises and recites their . As Team Rocket flees, the group follows. Brock vows to help, but Croagunk jabs him cold, which causes Dawn to scold the Pokémon for behaving rashly. The group follows Team Rocket's balloon outside as Ash sends to pursue. They wind up outside the city as Staravia leads the group to a small cabin along a river. Inside, they find Team Rocket with their evolution-inducing machine, preparing to put Magikarp inside. Haley and Oralie protest the evolution, which would undo their efforts. Ash has Pikachu attempt Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket captures Pikachu in a capsule, wanting to evolve Pikachu as well. They drop a cage on top of Ash and his friends, pinning them as they activate the machine. They try to evolve Magikarp into , but Magikarp pops out unchanged. They try the process again, but it also fails. Team Rocket switches gears and tries to evolve Pikachu into , but it also fails. realizes that the salesman's warning about waiting a week was accurate because otherwise the machine would fail. While Team Rocket argues, Ash orders Pikachu to use to break the cage. Meowth activates a switch to turn the machine into a mecha, destroying the cabin and unveiling the mecha. However, the machine implodes into dust, as it needs to execute a successful evolution. Haley and Oralie decide to exact retribution with Magikarp's and Feebas's , Pikachu finishing with to blast Team Rocket off. Afterward, Ash and his friends return to the city and head off to Floaroma Town. Major events * encounter the Magikarp salesman again. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Magikarp salesman * Haley * Oralie * Female reporter * Cameraman * Pokémon Professor * IT employee Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Oralie's) * (Haley's) * (fantasy) Trivia Remote look-alike]] * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Dawn's Pachirisu * Pokémon senryū: パチリスが　おめめさめたよ　パッチリす Pachirisu ga / Omemesameta yo / Patchiri su * The title card is read by Jessie, James, and , and, in the dub, sung to the tune of ' (as well as the slower version of the song, ), which the episode title references. Jessie sings the title solo in the European Portuguese dub. * The educational magazine James subscribed to as a child, 実験と自習 Experimentation and Self-Study, is a parody of the magazine 科学と学習 Science and Education. * Music from Gotta Dance! and the titular theme from Celebi: The Voice of the Forest is used as background music. * The remote control for the evolution machine looks similar to a Wii Remote, and even has the wrist strap. Also, when Meowth presses the button on the remote to transform the machine into the robot, just after the click, he says "whee", sounding like "Wii". * trying to use a machine that induces evolution, and the fact they try to use it on a to evolve it into a Gyarados, could be a reference to the games, where Team Rocket used a machine at Lake of Rage to try to force Magikarp to evolve into Gyarados. ** This episode is also similar to Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where an evolution inducing machine was also used. The title of this episode is also similar to that of said previous episode. * Team Rocket tries to evolve in this episode, but they say they don't want it to evolve 53 episodes after. * Strangely, this episode was not included in the Japanese rental DVDs. * As the Magikarp salesman is talking about the years of top-secret research, a hexagon-shaped building is shown. This is a possible reference to the Pentagon, a United States government building. * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. * The name of the B-Button League refers to the fact that in the core series, the B button is used to stop evolution. * In Japan, this episode was included as a bonus feature on the DVD release of Pikachu's Island Adventure. Errors * When Team Rocket is waving goodbye to the Magikarp salesman, James' black shirt is white. * When Magikarp uses on , Piplup's crown above its beak is white. ** Magikarp's bottom fin is also white instead of yellow. * After lets Piplup out of his , Team Rocket, dressed up as the C-Button League, appears and Piplup disappears. It then reappears in the next scene. DP021 error.png|Coloring errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 021 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Die Poké-Weiterentwicklungsmaschine es:EP490 fr:DP021 it:DP021 ja:DP編第21話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第21集